Percy Jackson and the Nobodies
by YuukimiNakashi
Summary: After they defeat the Titans heartless invade, everyone is scattered to different worlds what will happen when Percy meets the Organization?
1. Chapter 1

AN/: Percy discovers he has the keyblade (instead of Sora, Percy has the keyblade). This is after The Last Olympian. Percy's only sibling it Tyson. Organization is going to be in this. The summer just started in the story. There are only 12 members. Sorry if I mess anything up, I have not read the books in a long time. If I do mess up please tell me. I OWN NOTHING!

Camp Half-Blood Percy POV

It was the same at camp. We had defeated the Titans. Annabeth has rebuilt Olympus. Everything was normal now. Nothing had happened to the prophecy. I was practicing sword fighting when the Scroll twins ran in. they looked worried. Sweat fell down their faces; they must have hurried to get here.

"Percy, monsters have showed up in camp! Nothing seems to work against them!"

"How did they get into camp?" I put down the training sword and pulled out Riptide.

"No one knows."

"After you tell everyone get a sword and fight."

"Like we would miss out on a fight." I was about to run out to fight when Annabeth stopped me.

"No one can hurt it we need to see what Rachel has to say." I knew she was right but in was hard to leave the others behind. We ran until we reached the Big House. Once inside the room was covered in bug like creatures. They had an inky black color with antennas on their heads. Their beady yellow eyes where just as twitchy as their claws. I figured these where the creatures that where invading.

"WE ARE BEING INVADED BY BLACK BUGS!" I could not believe a camp of half-bloods was being invaded by bugs! In the army of bugs I saw a familiar face. It was Dr.D.

"You're finally here Peter Johnston! I'll hold them off so you can get to Rachel."

"It is Percy!" he ignored me and used grape vines to hold them off. Once I was in the gusset room Rachel began to tell the prophecy. I resisted shuddering. Then she began to talk.

"The camp is destined to fall.

Through the worlds will scatter all.

One shall have the weapon to defeat.

His enemies he is to meet." She came back to her usual self. The camp is destined to fall! They will take over the camp! What does it mean worlds? There's more than one?

"This is bad." CRACK! The roof was ripped off its base and out in the field was the biggest black thing ever. There was a heart shaped hole in its chest. It raised its fist and was about to bring it down when the impact never came. I looked to see it was blocked by a key shaped object in my hand. It lifted its fist away. I uncapped Riptide and it turned into another key like thing. I jumped down from the roof to the ground. It brought its fist down again but this time I ran up it arm and attacked its head. After a few hit it disappeared into darkness in its place was a black vortex that sucked me in.

Traverse Town No POV

Donald and Goofy had just arrived the where looking for Leon to help them find the key. Once they left a teenage woke up behind a stack of boxes.

Percy POV

When I woke up I was looking at a stone wall. Where was I? Where are the others? When I walked out of the alley I saw a store that I decided to walk into. Once I was inside I saw Clarisse threatening an old man.

"Clarisse!" She turned around to see me. She forgot about the old man and turned to me.

"Where are the others," I asked.

"I was trying to see if this old man knew."

"Let me try. Excuse me; have you seen any kids about my age around here, a man in a wheelchair, or someone asking for Peter Johnston or Annie Bell? He probably has wine with him or a different drink."

"I haven't seen anyone like that."

"Well can you tell me where I am?"

"Traverse Town."

"Thank you, old man."

"Hey, my name is Cid!"

"Sorry." We walked out into a market like place.

"Let's look for the others."

"Let's go." Once we entered a different square a man ran past us then fell. A black thing came and took his heart.

"New rule don't let them touch you." I summoned my new weapon and defeated the creature. Then a man jumped down.

"Let me see that Keyblade of yours."

"There's no way you're taking this." I put away the keyblade, having it out would only make it easier for him to take it. Riptide turned back into a sword. I hoped it would hurt him. I charged at him and was able to draw blood.

"Clarisse, our weapons hurt him." I knew she had some weapons on her. She probably sleeps with weapons. She grinned and drew her spear with lightning crackling off it. She must have fixed it for when I broke it. With me and Clarisse charging at you, you're doomed. We were able to nearly defeat him when someone came up behind us and knocked us out.

Leon POV

"Why would the keyblade chose him? Where did that girl get that spear?"

"Looks like you needed some help, Squall," said Yuffie.

"Leon." We carried them to a small room where Aerith is.

"Leon I think you over did it."

"They did more damage to me."

Percy POV

I woke up soon and Clarisse woke up too. I looked around in the room. There was the guy that attacked me and two other girls. I had out Riptide still capped.

"Sorry we had to get the Keyblade away from you. That's how the heartless where tracking you." I figured the little black things where heartless. Everyone introduce themselves then, since we figured out no one was enemies.

"Where are my friends? Where is the camp?"

"Your world was destroyed by heartless. Your friends are scattered throughout different worlds."

"Clarisse I need you to stay here and watch the others as I bring them back. We need to prepare for something like a war."

"I do like wars."

"How can you like wars," asked Yuffie.

"My father had a thing for wars. Do not ask it takes too long." Then the heartless appeared. Leon told his friends to run while we fought them.

"Go to the square in the second distract." I ran there without looking back. Once I got there was another giant heartless. This one was different than the other one I fought. It looked like it purple parts where float, not attached. I ran up to it but I was stopped half way there. Two animals fell on top of me. One was like a giant dog with baggy green and yellow clothes. The other was a duck with blue clothes covered in zippers.

"The key," they said as soon as they as they saw the keyblade. I pushed them of me and stood in a fighting postion.

"We have something else to worry about. Are you going to help?" then they stood up and pulled a staff and a shield.

"You bet." The heatless seemed to begin to charge. After a while we were able to defeat time. The duck seemed to be magician while the other fought with a shield.

"I need to find my friends. Do you know where they are?" the dog answered me.

"You can come with us on our ship and look for them." They both seemed very interested in my answer. I turned back to see Clarisse and the others.

"Go with them if you want to find your friends," Leon said. I turned to Clarisse.

"Bring the others back and I'll prepare them." I turned to them.

"I go with you to find my friends. I'm Percy."

"Donald and Goofy. This ship only runs on happy faces." He gave a goofy smiley as an example. I gave a small smiley, but I was too worried about the others.

World That Never Was Annabeth POV

Where in the world am I? While I was exploring I found Juniper. The city looked full of life yet no one was here. The city was plain, but the water was pure black.

"Juniper do you know where we are?" She did not answer but pointed to a man in a black coat coming our way. She had her hand over she stick she fought with while I was reaching for my dagger.

AN/: I have an idea where the campers are going to be but I will accept suggestions. Which member should be the one with Annabeth?


	2. I Defeat Evil With a Black Mustang

AN/: I have decided where everyone is but I do take suggestions. I could not think of other worlds to put people so this only has the worlds from the first, unless anyone has any ideas. However the Coliseum is going to have an underworld like the 2nd game. I am going to change some stuff in Wonderland. To the person who asked if they are going to the Coliseum, of course! I would have to be completely crazy not to put that there! None of the chapters are going to have a heartless boss, unless I think it is necessary. This is more about the Organization than the heartless. To the people reading Ninja of the XIII, I am a little worried, so many people are reading, but I only have 2 reviews! I think that you start reading it but you don't like then stop reading! Is it true? I am thinking of stopping Ninja of the XIII; tell me if you think I shouldn't. Review for Coliseum or Deep Jungle as the next world.

I Defeat Evil in a Black Mustang

The World that Never Was Annabeth POV

The man in the black cloak summoned a book as he pulled his cloak's hood back. He had grey hair that covered one of his eyes. He created five clones of himself and began to summon an illusion. Thankfully at camp they taught me how to dispel them. He seemed annoyed that I dispelled them and the clones charged after us. Juniper was able to stop a few with her stick, but we were in no shape to fight. The only way to go was to go to a large white castle. As soon as I ran Juniper fallowed. The good thing about me being here was that I found Olympus, it was right above the castle.

Wonderland Percy POV

We had landed on a new world they told me I could not tell anyone I was from another world, it was just like not saying I was a demigod. I have not told them that I am a demigod either. The world we landed on had a long tunnel we fell down. Donald struggled to glide down like me, while Goofy was sleeping. He woke up once he hit the floor. Everything here was flat even pictures and tables. Then a rabbit ran past us.

"I'm late, I'm late,

Late for a very important date,

I ran into the Stolls,

My watch is what they stole,

I'm late!"

"Someone stole your watch and their name was Stoll? Conner! Travis!" Yes I found Conner and Travis. That means others got out too!

"Whose Conner and Travis," asked Goofy?

"They are friends of mine. We have to fallow that rabbit." I ran off in the direction of the rabbit. Donald and Goofy called after me, but I didn't care. All I cared about was my friends. I ran into a room with some of the furniture standing up. The rabbit scouring across the floor now looked like a toy. He ran up to the tiny door and slammed it shut. Goofy and Donald had finally caught up to me. I ran up to the door still my regular height and tired to open the door when it talked.

"Hey some of us are trying to sleep here!" I was not freaked out I had seen weirder things.

"Sorry. How did he get so small?"

"You're just too big. Why don't you try the bottle?" Suddenly the table popped up with two bottles on it. I was looking around when I saw light behind pushed the bed. I pushed the bed in to find a secret passage, but it was too small for me. On the table I found the potion that made me small enough to fit. Once I was inside I saw what looked like a garden. Cards guarded everywhere while one person sat on a high stand. The rabbit was beside her while a girl in blue stood in front.

"You are on trial for attempted theft of my heart. What proof do I have, because I say so." The girl in blue looked out raged. "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I do. I have do nothing wrong. I was with Travis and Connor. Just because your queen does not give you the right to be so….. so mean." She knows where Connor and Travis are! I need to talk to her, but she can't be on trail. If I can convince the queen that it was the heartless then I could talk to her.

"We need to help her."

"We can't that would be muddling."

"Meddling."

"Right, meddling." I ran up behind the girl in blue.

"She is not the one who tried to steal your heart!"

"Do you have any proof?" She tapped her stand showing she was annoyed.

"Umm….."

"Bring me back proof!" I looked around till I saw an entrance to a maze of some sort. Mazes are the perfect place to pickpocket someone, Connor and Travis might be here. Once inside I saw a cat's head bouncing around. Finally a body appeared for the head.

"Poor Alice not Guilty of a thing.

Proof you must bring.

Three are easy to find.

The fourth brings a prize so keep in mind." This cat was just like Rachel when she was telling a prophecy, except the cat was insane.

"Do you know where Connor and Travis are?"

"Fighting a man in black.

Wishing you had their back.

If you solve this riddle,

They will be in the middle." So we had to find the center of the maze.

"How do we get there?"

"Find the proof you need,

Then the cat shall lead.

But Alice must be freed." Then the cat began to fade the only thing left was a smile that soon faded. The cat was right when it said three where easy to find. They were hidden behind leaves in trees, the fourth was harder. I was walking through part of the maze when I tripped on a root and fell down. Soon I fell down a hole in the hole was the fourth piece of evidence. Yes that's right folks Percy Jackson saved the day with his amazing power of clumsiness. I went back to the court where Alice was being held. The queen seemed very impatient.

"Have you brought the evidence?"

"Yes."

"Cards bring forth my evidence." I was about to say something but I knew she would only get mad.

"Chose one of the five pieces of evidence." The boxes spun around so fast I could not keep up with the one the queen added. Eventually the spinning stopped, laying the boxes down. I ran up to the box on the far left. Once I opened it there was a puff of smoke and Donald and Goofy appeared. A cage closed around them, leaving me to fight alone. I could see the rage building up inside her till she looked like she was going to explode!

"Attack! Off with their heads!" A stand with a wheel appeared and a card spun the wheel till the cage was as far up as it could go. I knew the only way to win this battle was to break the wheel. I dodged all of the cards attacks and destroyed the wheel. When I opened the cage Alice was gone!

"Cards, find her!" the cage around Donald and Goofy disappeared. I saw the cat appear at the entrance of the maze, and ran over to him. He led us into the maze then stopped.

"You better be fast.

If not they shall not last.

Here is what you earn.

I hope how to use it you will learn." He gave a spell, it was blizzard. One of the walls surrounding us he opened to have the Scroll brothers fighting a man in a black cloak. He had short blond hair and several piercings on his ears. Connor and Travis were wearing a pair of flying shoes, probably from Hermes.

"Percy!" Travis turned his brother around so he knew I was there. Goofy and Donald ran along side of me to join the fight, but only I could get through. Travis ran up to me while Conner held off the guy in black.

"Percy we need you to distract him, then we can finish him." He and Conner ran out of the section of the maze. I knew they would be back. They were a lot of things, but they were loyal. He charged at me with his cards, but I summoned the keyblade to block him.

"So you're the keyblade master I wonder why it chose you?" I knew he was just messing with my mind so I ignored what he said.

"I wonder if you will ever find your friends?" he was making me mad, but anger was not going to control me. There was the squeal of tire as Connor and Travis came out in a black car. It looked like a mustang. I could see Donald and Goofy in the back. Connor was driving while Travis had his door open and pulled me in as they drove by, missing the man in black.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THE CAR," I shouted. Travis gave small grin.

"We were building it, but it didn't have a battery or key. So we built one and hotwired it." Connor made a sharp U turn and headed straight for the man in black. He tried to run, but Connor was too fast. The man was hit by the car while I told Connor where the ship was. Once we were in the room with the door we got out of the car.

"This is too much noise! Cant a doorknob get any sleep?" the door gave a big yawn and there was a keyhole outliner in white. The keyblade shot a beam that made a locking sound when it connected. I knew I better not ask what that was till I got to Travers Town.

AN/: Sorry I write so slowly, but do you like it? Next is either the deep jungle or coliseum review what you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I can't write anything right now that has to do with Naruto! I should be fine later and I will as soon as possible! If you are reading Percy Jackson and the Nobodies this could be good news! I am so sorry!


	4. Author Note

I know some people are ready to kill me, but I have another note! I am working on starting a Shrek crossover with KH, are you interested tell me.

**IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTUINE TWIN BLADE I NEED ONE REVIEW!**

**ALSO ONCE I HAVE A DAY OFF FROM SCHOOL I MIGHT BE ABLE TO UPDATE MY STORIES!**


End file.
